Praise
by Gray lines
Summary: Minthe had been a harsh lover to Hades. Always degrading him for her own pleasure. In his marriage to Persephone, he's found a softer side of love. Praise kink, begging, Dominant Persephone, PWP


Hades wasn't sure what to expect from Persephone. He was far from a virgin. Several women had shared his bed and each one had a different approach to sex.

Many were unsure when it came to sex and allowed him total control. He thought perhaps she might fallow this trend given her innocence.

Menthe had been...harsher. She wasn't one to sit and leave him in control. She was sure to put him in his place with admonishment and harsh words. She was always in control and made sure he was well aware.

After a few years of carrying on a sexual relationship with her, he had become desensitized to her words.

But Persephone, his petite bride. His innocent, fiery wife. She was something else.

Roaming hands pulled his armor from him tossing each piece in a different direction. Her plump lips skipping from his mouth to jaw to throat.

He wants to hold her close; to pull those perfect hips against his and show her exactly what she was doing to him. But he restrains himself. His wife is not harsh or cruel but she is in control unfailingly.

He groans into her hair when she runs her hot mouth over the plains of his chest. His robes fall to the ground around his feet and yet she is still fully clothed.

Her hands nudge him backward encouraging him to sit on the bed before her. Leaving her half-lidded eyes to roam over his nude body. "you are so beautiful my king."

Hades holds his breath, nervously waiting for her to decide on her next move. One hand crosses her body to undo the clasp on her shoulder letting her robes slide down each generous curve until it pools beneath her.

He has to fist the blankets to keep himself from grabbing her.

She finally closes the space between them slowly leaning down to pull him into a sweet teasing kiss.

Hades' can't help but pull her closer, dragging her into his lap by her waist. He pauses waiting for her response.

A sigh of approval follows as her hips settle against his erection trapping it between her clit and his stomach.

She breathes his name into his ear hands running across his chest. fingernails catching on his nipples.

He shudders when she brings his hands up to her chest slowly pressing them around her breast. He follows her direction and kneads her flesh running his hands over her silky skin and flicking her nipples with each thumb.

Persephone mewls hot breath fluttering over Hades' face. "Gods that's nice."

Hades beams at her praise running the tip of his nose affectionately along her jawline.

When his mouth finally dips down to take in a stiff peak her sighs catch in her throat for a moment before falling out in a moan.

He laves his tongue over each breast before one hand abandons its place to eagerly run a finger down her slit. A surprised sound escapes her as she arches into his hand grinding her clit against the heel of his palm.

Hade's groans at her eagerness. Running two finger between her lips once more before sliding them deftly into her heat.

He knows not to move an inch farther without her approval; though his dick twitches in arousal.

Her thin fingers rake through his hair tugging at the roots. "That's so good Hades. Your hands are so perfect."

Hades takes his cue pumping his fingers slowly in and out of her, palm rolling against her clit. When he feels her press insistently against his shoulders he knows its time to add another digit.

"Yes, Hades. Finish me off with your hands."

He is almost disappointed not being able to taste her. He likes it best on his knees for her. Something about her leg thrown over his shoulder heel digging into his back, just gets him so hot.

But he does as his queen demands. He pumps into her faster curling his fingers searching for the spot she wants him most.

He knows he's found it when she shoves her hips down causing the back of his wet fingers to press against his straining dick

Her gasps raise in pitch with the rhythm of her hips until he has her falling apart above him. Her face buried in his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders. Air skittering past swollen lips.

When Persephone has caught her breath she adjusted her hips until Hades was pressed against her heat. She rocked against him a few times allowing her former orgasm to lubricate his entrance and hissing when his shaft touched her over stimulated clit.

Once he is buried in her she rolls her hips teasingly denying him a true thrust. He releases his grip on her hips to flop back on the bed leaving her perched on top of him.

Persephone smiles to herself, running her hands along his abdomen feeling his muscles tense and jump everytime her hips roll into his.

Finally, she plants her hands against him and uses the leverage to push herself up before falling back to him.

Hades moans deep in his chest the sound vibrating through her fingertips. She repeats the motion keeping her pace slow and steady, driving him mad.

Hades knows she's waiting for him to beg.

And he knows he will give into her; he always does. But his pride tells him to hold on as long as he can stand it.

She's staring expectantly down at him, a challenging glint in her eyes.

But his eyes are clenched shut, refusing to let her gaze undo his resolve.

His toes curl and his hips nudge against hers. He bucks into her once finally sparking the fire that's been flickering between them.

And just as quickly she stills, putting it out. She hisses his name one part lust, two parts reprimand.

"Persephone, my love--" His face is scrunched tight fighting against the urge to rut into her again.

"Yes, my king?" She asks coyly, making no move to continue.

"Please forgive my impatience i-" he bodily shudders from the chill creeping across his damp skin. "I need you."

She makes a sound of acknowledgment in the back of her throat but doesn't move.

"Please, Persephone I beg of you-"

Persephone slid off of him before falling back into place. A true moan falling from his lips in place of what further please he may have made.

Hades was a man of self-control. All emotion besides anger was well checked. But when his wife rode him bucking forward until he was completely buried in her. He truly lost his grip on his mouth. Prayers to gods long lost to time and senseless manglings of her name rang through the room around them.

His hands all but welded themselves to her hips, assisting her movements.

Until he could feel the pressure in his balls tightening. Until her sweet heat brought him to the crest of his pleasure.

His final moan lodged its self in his throat cutting off his air supply. His face scrunched and toes curled, back arching off the bed with the force of his final thrust.

There was a long moment where Persephone waited for him to come down from his high. She drank in his blissed-out expression, dilated pupils, wild and sweat-matted hair.

"Hades, my king, you are never more beautiful than the moment you cum for me. Your flushed skin is more precious to me than all riches. Your moans more meaningful than the most honest prayer. Your eyes burn with an intensity unmatched by sun or flame when you look up from beneath me.

In these moments more than usual I am bewildered at the infidelity rampant among our family, for those who have ever experienced a moment like this could not stray from the one that holds their heart.

I love you."

He had caught his breath by the end of her speech. And, pushing aside the clingy monster within him that feeds solely on her approval, he gently cupped her cheek running the pad of his thumb across her pouty lips.

"And I love you, more than anything."

 **Ok, so kudos to Rachel Smythe, the creator of the wonderful webtoon lore Olympus, for inspiring me to write this piece. The scene between Menthe and Hades where she degraded him during sex prompted me to do something where Persephone has a praise kink so we could see what the other side would be like. As for putting Persephone in charge in the bedroom, I had considered leaving Hades as a dominant after all it fits his personality rather well. But then I thought that it would be pretty hot to see his famous self-control put to the test in a sexual way. And honestly, Hades needed some love after all that hurt. Please leave a review this was my first time writing smut and I'd love to hear what you think.**


End file.
